Más oneshot
by lentejoncita
Summary: [Huddy] Pensamientos de Cuddy tras la conversación de Top Secret


No sabe muy bien por qué pero se ha desvelado, de pronto el sueño apacible en el que se estaba viendo inmersa la ha abandonado dejando tan sólo pensamientos que creía olvidados en su cabeza. Trata de volver a dormirse pero tan sólo consigue dar vueltas y más vueltas sobre su lecho, las sábanas ya no se mantienen en el mismo lugar y juegan solas a los pies de su cama, la colcha entre tanto ir y venir a caído al suelo lo que le hace plantearse que tal vez debería levantarse tomar una tila y tratar de conciliar el sueño en otro momento.

Con pesadez y de muy mala gana se levanta, mira de reojo el reloj mientras busca sus zapatillas de ir por casa a oscuras. Antes de encender la luz que la sentenciará seguro a una noche en vela decide frotarse la cara con las manos a ver si consigue relajarse, pero no sirve de mucho.

El silencio es dueño de todo el lugar y tan sólo el sonido de sus pies arrastrando por la superficie de madera rompe el sepulcral silencio de su deshabitado hogar. Mientras prepara el agua hirviendo y busca el sobre con la tila revive mentalmente la conversación que tuvo con House hace apenas unas horas. Por primera vez en cinco años él se atrevió a mencionar aquella noche y sus palabras literales acuchillaban su mente una vez más _"You gave me everything I ask, because one nigth I gave you everthing…"_

"_Pero como se atreve"_ grito sin darse cuenta en voz alta y moviéndose bruscamente dentro de la cocina por lo que sin querer golpeó en la tetera y se quemó. Apagó el fuego y se marcho al cuarto de baño en busca de una pomada que bajara la hinchazón y aliviara el dolor. "_Ese engreído, presuntuoso, egocéntrico y sabelotodo…"_ murmuraba para sí misma furiosa mirándose en el espejo. _"Que yo… yo nunca permitiría que mis razones personales intervinieran en lo profesional… ¿o sí?" _observó como su doble del espejo enarcaba la ceja en signo de duda.

Tras aplicar la poma en el dorso de su mano recostó la espalda en la puerta donde podía continuar percibiendo su reflejo en el espejo buscaba sin sentido las respuestas en su otra yo. "¿Y sí tiene razón? ¿Le contraté por que nos acostamos?" "No Lisa te equivocas" respondía el espejo "Le contrataste porque le amabas y aún lo haces". "Eso no es cierto" respondió en voz alta- "Como voy a querer yo a ese…. A ese… a House… House es House…". De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola y a pesar de que no la veía nadie se avergonzó de si misma y pensó que si alguien la veía la tacharía de loca. Apagó la luz del baño y volvió en busca de su tila.

Una vez en la cocina y con la tila caliente en su mano se sentó en la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía en la cocina para comer si iba con prisas y donde siempre cenaba porque le daba vergüenza comer ella sola en la mesa grande de ébano que tenía en el comedor. "Supérame… supérame… ¿de verdad le he dicho yo eso? Para superarme antes tiene que haber algo… un sentimiento, si no se siente no se olvida, ¿verdad? ¿Él siente algo por mí? ¿Ahora?" esos pensamientos se le hacían demasiado pesados por lo que sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de sacarlos al tiempo que daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

Si continuaba pensando en ello no iba a poder dormir, pero es que hacia a penas dos semanas había irrumpido en su casa porque estaba celoso, y tenía que estarlo, además Don había pensado que ella sentía algo, y cuando creyó que iba a morir una parte de ella se desgarro. Cuando salió del despacho de Wilson sabiendo que House tenía un tumor cerebral el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y tuvo que marcharse al baño para refrescarse y evitar que las lágrimas ganasen la batalla. "_pero eso es porque le aprecio mucho, nos conocemos de toda la vida y aunque una noche…_.-recordando se mordió el labio inferior como tratando de recuperar el sabor que dejo en su boca reiteradas veces aquella noche.- _sólo fue una noche tonta… uno de esos polvos sin sentido… ¿lo fue? "_

Casi toda la tila continuaba en el recipiente, pero aún así se acercó a la pila y derramó el contenido dentro de ella, estaba segura de que no le tranquilizaría. Sus manos reposaban sobre el mármol que daba forma a la pila, con la cabeza ligeramente gacha lo cual permitía a su negra melena crear un velo de protección, cerraba los ojos con fuerza para negarse a sí misma lo que ya sabía. "_da igual lo que yo sienta, no importa si él lo comparte, no es el momento, él no es lo que necesito, lo que me conviene, necesito buscar una salida hallar otras cosas centrarme en mí no pensar…_ - decía mientras respiraba hondo y rotaba sobre sus pies para girarse dejando parte de ella apoyada en el banco- _Lo mejor será que deje de pensar que él siente algo, no plantearme lo que pueda ocurrir, vivir, simplemente es eso y que duro se me hace a veces…Tal vez una noche él me lo dio todo, pero llevo demasiado tiempo entregándole yo toda mi vida por completo como para que eso sea suficiente, una noche me amó, yo llevo una vida entera amándole…Necesito más…" _ Y de forma irreprochable se había descubierto a sí misma reconociéndose lo que se había negado durante años, y una noche dejo ver para que tan sólo se quedara en eso, una noche de placer y nada más.


End file.
